


A Day In The Life

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: A glimpse into the family life that Sandor and Sansa have created for themselves.





	

_**Sandor found the shaggy dog roaming in the godswood. He didn’t know how he got in or where he came from, but the moment the dog saw him he wagged his tail happily and met him with enthusiasm.** _

_**Little Brynden and sweet Alyssane took to him right away. They named him Bailey which the dog seemed to like well enough. He answered to it easily and followed the children everywhere. He even took to Alyssane’s black and white kitten, Dory. Sandor would never admit it aloud but his heart lightened when he saw his little princess fast asleep between the shaggy hound and the tiny kitten. Each animal’s paws fit securely around his little girl as she slept.** _

_**The little bird was also happy to have Bailey to take on her daily walks.** _

_**“Oh, he’s such a sweet dog. He reminds me so much of Lady.” She said with teary eyes as she held Bailey close.  
** _

_**While she went on her walks with Bailey, he would hold their newborn, Elayna, and sing one of the few lullabies he remembered his own mother singing. The wet nurse knew better than to disturb him when he was with his baby daughter. Everyone in Winterfell knew how much of a soft spot the Lord had for his children. It was something he tried to underplay, but he never had been great at pretending.** _

_**But the best part of the day was when all the wee ones were asleep, the animals too, and it was just him and Sansa. She would sit on his lap in the rocking chair near the hearth. They would talk of the day, sometimes of the past, and their desires for the future. Then they would kiss for a time until they were each breathless and ready for sleep …or for something other than sleep.** _


End file.
